Masao Koriotto James Derrick
by skymoon
Summary: Uno de los gemelos Derrick se enfrenta a un hecho trágico de su vida con la ayuda de su hermano y de sus amigos. En el camino encuentra se nuevo el amor. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Un trueno retumbó en el silencio de la noche. Una figura se incorporó gritando un nombre.

Sabía que sus compañeros estaban en el salón de juegos del hotel relajándose tras el partido del día anterior. Disfrutando de su bien merecido día de descanso, en el exterior diluviaba y la gente caminaba deprisa cubierta por paraguas o chubasqueros con capuchas. Iban como encogidos, quizá intentando aislarse de la humedad y el frío. Se preguntaba si como él a ellos también les resultaría inútil intentarlo. Pero claro, el frío de ellos era externo no interno. Oyó como la persona que le acompañaba en el cuarto suspiraba, se volvió a mirarlo pero no parecía que ese suspiro hubiera estado dirigido a él. Su hermano estaba leyendo concentrado una revista, aunque bueno suficiente era ya con que se hubiera quedado con él y no hubiera aceptado la oferta de Ishizaki de que bajara con él, Aoi, Akai y Nitta a retar a quienes se pusieran por delante a una partida a la Play... No, Kazuo había dicho que no podía que tenía cosas que hacer pero realmente lo único que había hecho era sentarse en la cama apoyándose en el cabecero y empezar a leer revistas en silencio. Volvió a mirar hacia el exterior, poco después se giró y habló:

Me voy a dar una vuelta...

Masao, está lloviendo...

¿Crees que no me había dado cuenta? – Su hermano gemelo frunció el ceño y le miró.

Vale, pero abrígate no quiero que tengamos que explicarle mañana a Gamou porque estás resfriado... – Hizo ademán de levantarse.

Preferiría ir solo... sino te importa.

Pero...

Por favor...

¿Estás seguro? – Masao asintió. – Bueno, pero no te retrases... la cena es a las siete.

Tachibana Kazuo vio salir a su hermano de la habitación y de nuevo suspiró, ahora fue él quien ocupó el puesto frente a la ventana y dejó que su mente viajara al pasado.

FLASHBACK.

¡¡Masao, espera, no puedes irte así!

¡Son ellos los que no me quieren ya en casa, Kazuo! No soy yo el que se va, son ellos los que me echan...

¡Ponte en su lugar!

¡Ponte tú en el mío! ¡No estoy haciendo nada malo!

Pero es normal que no lo entiendan, es decir, no puedes esperar soltar una bomba así y pensar que todo va a estar bien...

¡Soy su hijo, lo que debiera importarles es si soy feliz o no! Ni las malditas apariencias ni el qué pensarán y, ahora mismo, hermanito gemelo tú también me estás decepcionando... – Los dos hermanos se miraron en silencio, Kazuo suspiró y finalmente volvió a hablar.

No puedo dejarles solos...

Bien, es tu decisión. Cuando decidas madurar me avisas.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

¿Madurar? La madurez solo le había traído desgracias a su hermano. Pero bueno, al final él también lo había hecho, sobretodo porque era su gemelo y siempre sabía si estaba bien o no. Lo sentía de manera casi física, lo que a Masao le dolía, le hacia daño a él... lo que le entristecía, le apenaba a él. Alguien llamó a la puerta, se volvió y fue a abrir. En el umbral se encontró con los tres capitanes del equipo, Tsubasa Ozora, Misugi Jun y Matsuyama Ikaru, les acompañaba Misaki Taro.

Me ha sorprendido ver salir a Masao con la que está cayendo... – Fue lo primero que dijo Jun una vez dentro.

Dijo que iba a dar una vuelta.

¿Sólo?

Es mayorcito, Taro... no puedo impedirle salir solo a la calle aunque esté cayendo sobre nosotros el diluvio universal.

A mi no me preocupa que haya salido mientras está lloviendo y hace frío... – Intervino Matsuyama. – Me preocupa más el por qué de que esté tan triste... Jamás en toda mi vida hubiera podido creer que no oiría reír y bromear a los dos hermanos Tachibana...

Hay momentos para la seriedad...

Ikaru no quiere decir que no seáis serios y responsables cuando es necesario, Kazuo... sino que no es habitual veros tranquilos sin gastar bromas... Así habéis sido siempre, por lo menos erais así en la última concentración de hace ocho meses.

Las cosas puedes cambiar mucho en ocho meses, Ozora.

Somos vuestros amigos... estamos preocupados, qué le pasa a tu hermano, Kazuo... En qué podemos ayudarle. – El muchacho miró a sus compañeros de equipo en silencio, de nuevo un golpe en la puerta llamó su atención. Esta vez fue Taro Misaki quien abrió para dejar entrar a Hyuga Kojiro y Wakabayashi Genzo.

¿Es esto una reunión del equipo?

Bueno... en realidad se puede decir que aquí estamos todos los capitanes de la selección y que como responsables de la misma y, como amigos vuestros, queríamos saber, como ya ha dicho Taro en qué podemos ayudar a tu hermano. – Habló Jun con la voz un poco alterada, Kazuo sabía que no le gustaba nada presumir de su condición de "jefazo" de la selección japonesa sub-21.

Está bien... quizá cuando sepáis lo sucedido me podáis aconsejar cómo ayudar a mi hermano, porque yo, sinceramente ya no sé qué hacer. – Meditó un momento por dónde empezar. – Hace ocho meses mis padres echaron a Masao de casa... – Esperó alguna reacción por su parte pero le escuchaban atentos y en silencio así que continuó. – Pese a todos los éxitos que hemos tenido desde los 12 años, pese a que jamás fuimos malos estudiantes, pese a que ante todos podíamos pasar por los maravillosos hijos del señor y la señora Tachibana resultó que uno de esos vástagos no era como ellos querían... Mi hermano tuvo el valor de querer ser sincero con ellos, le correspondieron con incomprensión y desprecio...

¿Por qué Masao no es como vuestros padres quieren? – Murmuró Taro.

Masao es... – Miré de nuevo por la ventana, otra vez suspiró. - ,... homosexual. – Se giró para ver sus caras, por sus expresiones supo que no se esperaban que el asunto derivaría por ese camino.

¿Le gustan los... – Intervino por fin Matsuyama.

Sí, los hombres.

¿Le echaron por qué era gay?

No lo era Taro, lo es.

¿Está triste porque está solo y vuestros padres no le comprenden?

No, Jun, en realidad cuando le echaron de casa me dijo que si ellos decidían que de repente no tenían dos hijos sino uno era problema de mis padres, que no podía negar lo que es y lo que sentía, que lo había hecho durante mucho tiempo pero que ya no podía seguir haciéndolo...

¿Por qué no podía? – Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Tsubasa. - ¡Ey, no dijo que debiera seguir ocultándolo! Pregunto qué cambió para que decidiera sincerarse... – Kazuo asintió comprendiendo.

Se había enamorado.

¿Enamorado de un hombre?

Es lo habitual cuando se es homosexual, Kojiro. – Le respondió el bajo centrocampista nipón.

¡Ey, no te pases! – Exclamó el mencionado. – Me cercioraba... así que se enamoró de un tío y decidió que no podía seguir manteniendo oculto lo que era...

Y vuestros padres le echaron...

¡Os juro que adoro Japón pero a veces su mentalidad dan ganas de tirarla por el retrete! – La efusividad en la declaración de Taro les hizo sonreír a todos. - ¡Probar a vivir en Francia, no es que ser homosexual en París sea más o menos habitual pero si lo eres no pasa nada, se asume como algo natural, PORQUE ES NATURAL! ¡Joder!

Bueno, y tras esta declaración de principios de Taro... sino está triste porque vuestros padres le echaron entonces qué le pasa, por qué está así. – Matsuyama reconduciendo la conversación.

Se llamaba Sayako, nunca llegué a conocerle porque al principio preferí permanecer al lado de mis padres, hasta que me di cuenta de que era inútil tratar de negar que no sé estar sin mi otra mitad... Al fin y al cabo vivimos nueve meses juntos en un mismo y estrecho lugar, y llevamos 19 años el uno al lado del otro...

Por como hablas me huele a que el tipo ese le dejó... ¿Tu hermano está así porque tiene "roto el corazón"?

Mas o menos, Genzo... no es que Sayako quisiera dejar a mi hermano... se vio obligado a hacerlo...

¿Por qué? Sino quería que no lo hubiera hecho...

Jun, chicos... Sayako murió hace seis meses... en los brazos de mi hermano. Cuando se le rompió el corazón... se rompió el mío. No paré hasta encontrarle... y desde entonces... – Se dejó caer sentado en la cama ocultando el rostro entre sus manos.

¿Murió? ¿Masao perdió a la persona que amaba? – La voz de Genzo fue apenas un susurro. – Pasó por esa pérdida él solo... – Asintió.

Completamente solo... y me sigue rechazando... apenas me habla, duerme muy mal, se despierta llamándole... le oigo llorar por las noches y en cuanto acaban las concentraciones desaparece... nunca sé dónde está, va a los entrenamientos del Jeff Ichiara, juega los partidos, cumple como lo que es, un profesional pero no sé nada de su vida solo sé que cada día está más triste, más callado, más lejos de todo... Y que yo ya no sé que hacer. – El silencio se volvió a apoderar de la habitación.

¿Cómo... cómo murió?

Masao había quedado con él.. Sayako iría a recogerle a casa, después de salir del trabajo, para almorzar, y luego llevarle a los campos de entrenamiento... En ese momento yo no sabía nada de eso, me lo contó luego Masao... Como hoy llovía mucho, Sayako tenía una moto y conducía... se le cruzó un coche, no pudo esquivarlo... la ambulancia tardó en llegar... más de lo que lo hizo Masao, solo sé que estuvo una hora sosteniéndole entre sus brazos, intentando retenerle y que no pudo... Sayako murió sufriendo entre los brazos de mi hermano... y jamás sabré qué parte de Masao se llevó Sayako con él. – Kazuo vio como Taro apoyaba un brazo en la pared y sostenía su cabeza encima del mismo, le vio cerrar los ojos. También se fijo en que Matsuyama apretaba los puños, y que Jun y Ozora tragaban saliva con dificultad. No se dio cuenta de que Kojiro se había acercado a él y posaba una mano en su hombro.

¿Dónde ha ido?

Supongo que al cementerio... no estamos muy lejos.

Vamos...

Genzo... ¿qué?

A buscarle... hay que hacerle ver que no está solo... que somos japoneses pero que tenemos algo dentro de la cabeza y que, por supuesto, lo único que nos importa es que por lo menos vuelva a sonreír. Estábamos preocupados por saber qué le pasaba a tu hermano, ahora lo sabemos, también queríamos saber qué podíamos hacer para ayudarle... por lo pronto creo que ofrecerle todo nuestro apoyo.

Sawada Takeshi no había mantenido una profunda relación con ninguno de los hermanos Tachibana pero eso no significaba que no se hubiese dado cuenta de que algo les sucedía. Frunció el ceño cuando vio salir a Masao a la calle y los frunció más aún cuando vio a Tsubasa hacer un gesto a Matsuyama y Misaki que se levantaron de sus asientos. Pronto les vio unirse al resto de los pesos pesados del equipo y dirigirse hacia uno de los ascensores del hotel. Suspiró mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a recepción.

Discúlpeme, ¿me podrían prestar un paraguas? – El recepcionista asintió, y sacando uno de debajo de la encimera se lo tendió. Takeshi le sonrió agradecido y salió el también a la calle. Miró hacia el lado por el que se había ido su compañero. No le costó mucho localizar a la única persona que se movía sin protección bajo semejante aguacero. Decidido le siguió los pasos.

Endemoniada lluvia, endemoniado frío, endemoniada ciudad. Takeshi pensaba todas esas agradables cosas mientras esquivaba de un salto las salpicaduras de un charco que un insensato y acelerado conductor había pisado a toda velocidad. Endemoniados todos… Levantó la vista de los bajos de sus pantalones mojados para fijarla en la figura de su pequeño compañero detenido en un semáforo a unos escasos 200 metros, al otro lado de la calle se hallaba la puerta del camposanto.

¿Va al cementerio? Era cierto que no había tenido una profunda relación con ninguno de los Tachibana pero que uno de ellos fuera al cementerio en uno de los peores días del año le hizo sentir una inexplicable aprensión en el pecho. Supo en ese momento que el sufrimiento de Masao era profundo. Endemoniado mundo… Fue su último murmullo antes de correr para cruzar la calle antes de que se pusiera el semáforo.

Le vio detenerse frente a una lápida, le vio acuclillarse y agachar la cabeza. Y le oyó gritar. Y su corazón lloró por su amigo. Cuanto dolor había en aquel lamento, cuanta pena. Durante cinco minutos dudó si acercarse o no. Finalmente pudo más la amistad.

La lluvia dejó de caer sobre él y una sombra le cubrió. Alzó sus llorosos ojos y se encontró con esa tímida sonrisa. Con esos ojos cargados de cariño. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios.

Estás helado, Masao. Vas a enfermar. Y el equipo te necesita. – Trató de iniciar una conversación trivial aunque ardía en deseos de arrodillarse junto a él, pasarle el brazo por los hombros y abrazarle. Masao no contestó mientras un nuevo suspiro escapaba de sus labios. Takeshi se fijó en el nombre que había inscrito en la lápida Sayako Uri, por la fecha de nacimiento y la de defunción tenía la misma edad que el gemelo Tachibana, 19 años. Solo había una palabra y dos iniciales grabadas: _"Amado" M.T. _- ¿Masao Tachibana? – Inquirió el central nipón. - ¿Era tu pareja? – La naturalidad con que hizo la pregunta provocó que el lloroso joven volviese a mirar a su acompañante y asintió débilmente. Takeshi le tendió una mano. – Lo siento…

Te parece normal…

¿Hay algún motivo por el que no debiera parecérmelo? – Takeshi sonrió de medio lado, en un gesto pícaro que no era nada habitual en él. – Mi mejor amigo se me declaró hace dos meses… me asusté pero él me dio el suficiente tiempo como para que lo meditase… no podía decir que no deseaba algo que desconocía. El caso es que lo probé… y me gustó. – Masao le miraba incrédulo.

No sabía que tú…

Yo tampoco sabía que tú lo eras… y bueno, no es que yo sea exactamente homosexual. Digamos que lo probé, me gustó pero siendo sincero me agrada más el cuerpo de las chicas y lo que se siente. Pero entiendo que amar a alguien no es en absoluto pecado, y da igual de que sexo sea la persona a la que ames.

Tu mejor amigo… no será…

No, ni el capitán ni Ken, ni Sorimachi. Mi mejor amigo es un chico que ha crecido conmigo, al que conozco desde los tres años y que ha aceptado de buen grado que de vez en cuando compartamos la cama. Al igual que yo probé su cuerpo él probó el mío y descubrió que aunque me quiere no lo hace con la suficiente fuerza como para desear atarse a mi. Es un acuerdo mutuo. Ahora mismo supongo que estará retozando con algún muchacho guapo, no le gusta pasar las tardes lluviosas solo. Pero sé con toda seguridad que si le pasase algo malo parte de mi se iría con él, así que no puedo ni llegar a imaginarme lo que debiste sentir cuando lo perdiste a él. Aunque… - Dudó de seguir pero Masao le miraba suplicante, anhelante de hallar con suelo. - … él no se ha marchado, lo llevas contigo aquí… - le tocó el lado izquierdo, a la altura del corazón. – Aquí está a salvo, seguro, aquí vive, en ti.

Le echo tanto de menos, Take… - Sawada le sonrió débilmente. Las lágrimas volvieron a los ojos de Masao, el central abrió los brazos e invitó a su amigo a consolarse en él.

Eres tonto sino sabes que podías habérnoslo dicho.

Los Tachibana nunca se han caracterizado por tener más haya de dos dedos de frente, Takeshi. – La voz interrumpió el abrazo.

Capitán… - Exclamó el joven central japonés volviéndose hacia Hyuga. Tanto Masao como él se sorprendieron al ver que no venía solo. – Chicos…

Gracias por estar con él, Takeshi.

Bueno, también es mi amigo, Ozora. – Sawada siguió manteniendo el brazo por encima de los hombros de Masao.


	2. Chapter 2

de Masao.

No sé quien fue la persona que dijo la siguiente frase: _Uno no hace amigos; los reconoce_. En los ojos de Sawada reconocí a un amigo, no sé si algo más pero ese es un tema en el que no quiero pensar en estos momentos. Solo deseo alejarme de las palabras molestas del entrenador, reprochándome que saliera a la calle sin protegerme y que por culpa de mi insensatez ahora esté algo más que constipado. Me da igual… a decir verdad, a él también debiera darle lo mismo, al fin y al cabo no suelo salir de titular. Y el mundo se vendría abajo si en algún momento se decidiera a hacer un cambio durante algún partido.

Levanto el brazo ante la orden del doctor que me pone el termómetro en la axila para medir si tengo fiebre. Algo que no es fácil de saber, estoy ardiendo. Cuando elevo la vista me encuentro con el ceño fruncido del míster y justo detrás de él con el del Sr. Takagiri… sino me echan de la selección ahora mismo es porque les doy pena, seguro.

Recomiendo que Masao pase un par de días en cama y que se le controle la fiebre. En cuanto le baje podrá reincorporarse a los entrenamientos sin el menor problema. También sería conveniente que beba la mayor cantidad de líquidos posible.

Yo me ocuparé de eso, míster… - Ni me había dado cuenta de que Kazuo estaba en la consulta, tampoco él parecía tener buen semblante.

¿Tú te encuentras bien, Kazuo? – Le preguntó el doctor.

Perfectamente, señor. Cosas de gemelos, no sé si me entiende. – El médico asintió con una sonrisa en los labios.

Poco después entramos en nuestra habitación y sin mediar palabra, mi hermano saca mi pijama de la cómoda y tendiéndomelo me señala el cuarto de baño.

Dúchate y luego te acuestas. Necesitas descansar, Masao.

Sabías palabras, hermanito.

Pues si son sabías, obedece.

Los días pasan lentos. No me muevo del cuarto mientras mi cuerpo pelea contra la fiebre, algo más alta de lo que el doctor se había esperado. Mi hermano suele ocuparse de mi cuando los descansos de los entrenamientos se lo permiten y si él no puede porque esté exhausto y también él necesita dormir lo hace cualquiera de los compañeros. El que suele venir más a menudo es Takeshi. Pero entre la fiebre, que estoy cansado y mi cabeza dando vueltas entre brumas no soy un compañero muy hablador.

Mis ojos parpadean escapando de la agradable duerme vela que hace casi una hora me viene invadiendo.

Necesitas hacer algo más que dormir… - Un soñoliento ojo se posa en la persona que me habla. Y desde luego a él no me lo esperaba allí. Kojiro Hyuga. Al verme enarcar una ceja suelta un gruñido y sigue hablando. – Que quieres que te diga, me aburría, los demás están entrenando pero yo tuve que tener la suerte de torcerme el tobillo y para "evitar problemas posteriores" el médico y el míster me mandaron un día de descanso… Aunque a decir verdad no es que estar en este cuarto sea lo más divertido que he hecho en mi vida.

Nadie te ha obligado… - Le contesto algo molesto con sus palabras. Me vuelvo a sorprender cuando veo que me tiende un vaso de agua.

Bebe algo parece que hayas pasado la noche de borrachera…

De eso tengo yo ganas… - Pero le hago caso y agradecido bebo el agua fresca que me proporciona. Me vuelvo a sumir en el silencio hasta que se levanta del sillón que ocupa y mira hacia el exterior dándome la espalda.

Lo mejor sería que hablaras de ello. Sino jamás vas a reponerte.

¿Y si no quiero reponerme? – Se encoje de hombros.

Podremos hacer o decir todo lo imaginable pero sino eres tu el que desea salir de esta situación entonces nunca lo harás.

Parece que hables con conocimiento de causa… - Se vuelve y me mira.

Mi madre… - Sus palabras hacen que frunza el ceño. – perdí a mi padre cuando tenía ocho años y por lo tanto mi madre perdió a su esposo. La recuerdo los primeros años centrada únicamente en mi y mis hermanos y en el trabajo. Eso no era vida y tardó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta. Me dolía tanto verla sufrir así… sé que mi padre no hubiera querido que ella lo pasara tan horrible. Hubiera deseado que siguiera con su vida… Tu novio también lo hubiera deseado…

No puedo seguir con mi vida sino está él. No tengo derecho.

¿A qué no tienes derecho, Masao? ¿A vivir? ¿A amar, a que te amen? ¿A sentir? Eso son sandeces, excusas…

No son excusas, no tengo derecho ni fuerzas…

Lo repito si tu no quieres ninguno podrá ayudarte…

Entonces, dejadme en paz. – Vuelve a encogerse de hombros y le veo salir de la habitación con una frase de despedida: _Como quieras…_

Me desespera, mi hermano me desespera. Meses así y no se cansa de llamarme a todas horas. Con cualquier excusa. La última vez que se le había acabado el limpiacristales y ¡¡¡que si le acompañaba a comprar uno! Le colgué el teléfono y aunque luego me arrepentí, no le llamé para disculparme. Odio cada minuto y segundo de mi vida. Una nueva convocatoria de la selección y ¡¡qué sorpresa, no me han llamado, a Kazuo sí. Suerte, hermanito. Yo me las piro. Estoy tan cansado de todo. Solo quiero verle… por favor, es lo único que deseo.

Iba a ser mi última noche y decidí que como homenaje final me daría un paseo hasta el que fue mi local favorito. Antes de Sayako, antes de todo… Pero cuando llego el sitio está cerrado, en el escaparate hay un enorme cartel que señala que es un cierre definitivo y no temporal. Genial, aunque mi cierre no será temporal… Bueno, sin saber cómo mis pasos me llevan la playa, me descalzo y me acerco a la orilla, siento el agua acariciando mis pies casi dan ganas de caminar hacia el interior del agua…

¿Tú eres Masao Tachibana? – La voz me llega desde la espalda y oírla y que mi corazón pegue un brinco asustado es todo uno. Me vuelvo furioso para ver quién es el entrometido. El tipo lleva unos pantalones vaqueros con los bajos raídos, una camiseta blanca y una cazadora de piel negra. Debe tener unos pocos años más que yo. Y un cigarrillo cuelga de la comisura de sus labios.

¿Quién quiere saberlo?

Okeide Mateosho… nuevo reportero que cubre la información del Jeff Ichihara…

Estupendo… - Murmuro sarcástico. - ¿Y de todos los lugares del mundo no tenía otro al que ir?

Bueno, es mi playa favorita…

Genial… - Le miro en silencio y viendo que no se mueve frunzo el ceño. – Y también este es tu rincón favorito de la playa… porque podías esfumarte, ¿no?

Podría… pero lo haré solo si me concedes unas entrevista… - Enarco una ceja.

¿Y sino no te irás?

No…

Bueno pues quizá mañana…

Venga, estamos solos aquí, tu te sientas, yo me siento y me contestas a algunas preguntas… no veo que tengas nada mejor que hacer…

El problema es que no me apetece y por lo tanto no me da la gana…

Por favor… - Sus ojos azules, lo acabo de descubrir ahora, me mirar implorantes pero justo cuando le voy a negar la entrevista por llorón me guiña uno de ellos divertido. Me hace gracia y asiento.

Está bien… pongámonos cómodos.

No sé cómo acabo cenando con él. Y hablando. Temas intrascendentes. De los que no va a arreglar el mundo y desde luego no mi vida. Pero es agradable. De vez en cuando también veo una sombra de tristeza en sus ojos aguamarina y le veo beber un poco más de lo recomendable. Empieza a sonar una preciosa canción en el hilo musical del restaurante, el "Gloria" de Laura Branigan. Suspiré al escucharla…

Recuerdos, ¿verdad? – Fue, su esta vez tímida pregunta. Asiento en silencio. – Todos tenemos una banda sonora en nuestras vidas… la mía incluye el "I will survive" de Gloria Gaynor, irónicamente forma parte de mi vida porque mi pareja me dio calabazas mientras sonaba.

¡Ouch! Eso debió doler… - Le contestó sorprendido de que un comentario como ese me haya llamado la atención.

Definitivamente no fue agradable… - El periodista sonrió suavemente. – Te prometo que no saldrá de aquí, quién es el responsable de que esa canción forme parte de la banda sonora de tu vida…

Aún hoy me pregunto porqué le hablé a ese desconocido de Sayako. Pero cumplió su promesa, jamás vi que publicase nada de aquella conversación. Mientras el partido de la selección se iba acercando, Okeide se convirtió en una presencia habitual. No llevé acabo mi decisión de largarme. Por alguna razón verle la mañana siguiente de aquella entrevista-cena tras las verjas del campo de entrenamiento me hicieron sentir bien.

El teléfono suena. Número privado. Frunzo el ceño. Cuando descuelgo un atronador grito se oye al otro lado de la línea:

¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! – ¡Demonios, pienso para mi alzando la vista y mirando el calendario que tengo delante de las narices. 6 de octubre, hoy cumplimos 21 años…

¿Kazuo? – Inquiero dudoso.

No, Gengis Khan, ¡no te fastidia! Hermanito, cuéntame cómo es posible qué hayas olvidado que es ¡¡¡nuestro cumpleaños!

Lo siento, chico, he estado ocupado pensando maneras de desocupar el piso… - Silencio en la línea. Creo que mi hermano ha atado cabos y yo me arrepiento de haber dicho semejante sandez porque le veo abandonando la concentración a la carrera cuando en realidad la idea de volar ya se me ha esfumado de la cabeza. – Kazuo, de verdad, no me tomes en serio. Te juro que he tenido una buena semana, ocupada pero buena.

¿Seguro?

Por Snoopy te lo juro…

Bueno, venga va… no cuelgues que tenemos una sorpresa para ti…

¿De qué… - Y de repente de fondo oigo a todos mis compañeros gritar, felicitándome, diciéndome que me echan de menos, que me recupere, que quieren que vuelva… Y vuelvo a sonreír por segunda vez en la semana.

¿Vas a salir? – Me pregunta una voz que reconozco inmediatamente, Sawada.

No tenía pensado, como no recordaba que era mi cumpleaños, ya ves tu lo que hace la edad, quédate con la que tienes, Take…

Si pudiera… he pesando dejar de cumplir años a los 25 pero me da que no va a poder ser... Oye, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?

Claro…

¿Sonríes? – Un nudo se me forma en la garganta. Endemoniado muchacho de 18 años que sabe leer tan bien el corazón de los demás. – Te echamos de menos… vuelve pronto porque esto no es lo mismo sin ti.

Gracias. – Es lo único que consigo decir. – No dejéis solo a mi hermano hoy, ¿vale?

Ni tu ni él, ni nadie que sea japonés en este hotel y tenga menos de 21 años va a estar solo hoy… Aunque no lo creas si miras esa foto que nos hicieron cuando ganamos el mundial en Francia, todos los que aparecemos allí estamos a tu lado ahora mismo.

Pues espero que no esperéis que os invite a algo porque tengo la nevera que si un ratón se cae se escalabra…

Sal ahora mismo a comprar un trozo de tarta con una vela. Y sóplala pidiendo un deseo…

¿Crees en esas cosas?

Siempre. Feliz cumpleaños, Masao… te quiero ver aquí en la próxima convocatoria.

Caminé largo rato después por el mismo paseo marítimo de la misma playa donde quise dejar que todo acabara. La cercana cafetería donde había cenado con Okeide estaba abierta así que entré para tomar un café. Me senté en una de las mesas que permitían tener una inmejorable panorama de la playa y del océano. Como me sucedía en los últimos meses me sumí en mis pensamientos. Esta vez de añoranza de una época en la que todo era más inocente, en la que no me pesaba el alma y el corazón no había empezado a sangrar. Una mano en mi hombro hizo que mi corazón se desbocara. Ni le había visto acercarse.

No te volveré a conceder una entrevista como sigas asustándome de esta manera. Es una promesa solemne.

Vale, lo que tú digas. – Se sentó frente a mí y depositó junto a mi café un trozo de tarta Selva Negra. – 6 de octubre, tu cumpleaños.

¿Cómo…

Soy periodista, sigo a tu equipo sería un completo inepto si no supiera las fechas de los cumpleaños de los jugadores.

Solo soy una fecha más en el calendario.

No para todos. – Su frase fue críptica pero creí entender algo para lo que no estaba preparado. Lo ignoré y por tercera vez en la semana volví a sonreír. Y volví a pasar una tarde agradable con él.

Se lo había prometido a Sawada. En la siguiente convocatoria de la selección volví a ser llamado. Y ahora, mientras guardo las cosas en el armario de la habitación, me siento reconfortado con las sonrisas que vi en los rostros de mis compañeros, de los que nunca quise creerlo pero de los que jamás volveré a dudar, son los mejores amigos que nadie pueda tener.

Los días transcurren tranquilos entre entrenamientos, no puedo evitar seguir siendo callado. Estos últimos meses me han cambiado mucho, como me dijo Jito jamás volveré a ser el mismo pero mis ojos vuelven a brillar.

Veo a Tsubasa y Wakabayashi dirigirse hacia la sala en la que darán la rueda de prensa y le veo allí. Me acerco y le hago una seña. Levanta la acreditación que le identifica como reportero que cubre a la selección. Sonrió.

Empieza a nevar mientras cenamos, desde el ventanal le veo junto a otros reporteros y cómo se despide de estos. Sé que está muerto de frío. Así que me levanto y mientras noto las miradas de mis compañeros en mi espalda salgo con una taza de café bien caliente.

Te vas a quedar helado.

Ya lo estoy, un poco más no se notará. – Le tiendo el café, una canción empieza a sonar en la radio de un coche cercano, uno de sus compañeros está preparándose para irse y esa canción se convierte en parte de mi banda sonora.

Beautiful dawn - lights up the shore for me.  
There is nothing else in the world,  
I´d rather wake up and see (with you).  
Beautiful dawn - I´m just chasing time again.  
Thought I would die a lonely man, in endless night.  
But now I´m high; running wild among all the stars above.  
Sometimes it´s hard to believe you remember me.

Beautiful dawn - melt with the stars again.  
Do you remember the day when my journey began?  
Will you remember the end (of time)?  
Beautiful dawn - You´re just blowing my mind again.  
Thought I was born to endless night, until you shine.  
High; running wild among all the stars above.  
Sometimes it´s hard to believe you remember me.

Will you be my shoulder when I´m grey and older?  
Promise me tomorrow starts with you,  
Getting high; running wild among all the stars above.  
Sometimes it´s hard to believe you remember me

El hermoso amanecer ilumina la orilla para mí

No hay nada más en el mundo,

Deseo despertarme y que estés a mi lado

El hermoso amanecer me dice que es hora de seguir

Pensé que al final de mis días moriría solo

Pero ahora es distinto, las estrellas parecen brillar con más fuerza en el firmamento

A veces es difícil de creer pero no te puedo sacar de mis recuerdos

El hermoso amanecer se funde con las estrellas

¿Recuerdas el día en que el viaje volvió a iniciarse?

¿Lo recordarás en el final de nuestro tiempo?

El alba hermosa, siendo un susurro constante en mi cabeza

Pensé que había nacido para acabar solo pero brillaste ante mí

Gigante, como las estrellas que brillan con fuerza en el firmamento

A veces es difícil de creer pero no te puedo sacar de mis recuerdos

¿Serás mi hombro cuando sea anciano?

Prométeme que el mañana empezará contigo,

Elevarnos, corriendo libres entre todas las estrellas del firmamento

A veces es difícil de creer pero no te puedo sacar de mis recuerdos

Difícil de creer que desde que apareciste tras de mi en esa playa, cada día que ha pasado desde ese momento te has ido colando en mis pensamientos, en mis sueños, en mis esperanzas. Que desde que dijiste que mi cumpleaños, y por tanto, yo mismo, no éramos una fecha más en el calendario, que desde ese instante supe que buscabas algo más en mi que entrevistas. Que la cena de esa noche, la tarta de esa tarde eran la puerta al camino que debía seguir… Al camino que quiero seguir contigo a mi lado.

Te miro a los ojos y me sonríes. Y asientes. Sin decir nada me devuelves la taza y antes de marcharte hasta el último coche que está aparcado un poco más allá te inclinas un poco hacia mi para susurrarme.

_Hubiera esperado el tiempo que fuera necesario… "I hill survive", y tu también._

Dicen que el tiempo todo lo cura. Hace un año y dos meses que Sayako se fue. Hace dos meses Okeide entró en mi vida para ayudarme a seguir adelante. Para no olvidar a mi primer amor pero para saber que la vida sigue y te ayuda a levantarte. Un año y dos meses me han ayudado a saber que mi familia son mis amigos y que quizá Okeide llegué a serlo también. Mi familia.

La canción es una traducción libre de canción de James Blunt, "High" no tengo sus derechos, ni los de los personajes de Captain Tsuabasa, salvo los de Sayako y Okeide que los creé yo, pero la letra y la música pensé que ejemplificaban muy bien lo que podría llegar a sentir Masao al notar que las puertas a una nueva vida se le estaban abriendo.

Gracias a simbiosis por mandarme ese reviews, creo que sin él hubiera sido difícil que me llegara la inspiración y acabara este fic. Y aunque no ha seguido los derrotero que tu esperabas ojala te haya gustado el rumbo que tomó la historia.

Espero que os guste. Gracias a todos por leerlo. Me basta con eso.


End file.
